


Coming Home

by ChopShop1



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Don't read if you haven't finishes season 2, F/M, I just felt like this two needed a scene, It's basically the scene at Jonas' house but re-thought, Katharina mom badass as usual, Older Jonas with Martha, Season 2 spoilers, So please forgive my mistakes, don't read it, english is not my first language, if you don't like, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopShop1/pseuds/ChopShop1
Summary: “When I came through that door, and I saw you…” He looks at her "I was not afraid, as you thought…I was surprised. I had a déjà vu, because I had seen you before...Well, I had not seen you… I had dreamed about you…”"How can this be so wrong, when it feels so right?”"---In a reality where time travel is possible, who can dictate who can love whom?





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the scene at Jonas' house when older Jonas sees Martha for the first time, and Martha learns the true, but re-written.  
> DON'T READ IF YOU DID NOT FINISH SEASON 2  
> I just really felt bad about older Jonas: he has lived through so much, he has lost the person he loves and is doing everything he can to save her, and he must be so confused, loving Martha so much, but knowing how she ends.  
> Also, I loved that Martha was the only one who, at the beginning (and before learning through Katharina who they are) saw Jonas as Jonas, not older or younger version.  
> This is an older Jonas/young Martha fanfic with an explicit sex-scene, so of course incest and (though I'm not very sure if Martha is 17 or 18) underage sex-scene. I know lots of people find their relationship horrible and immoral, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. I just wanted to explore that, a little bit more

“Once you see it, it all makes sense,” She says, touching his face. And Jonas cannot help himself when he leans on her touch, closing his eyes, as he always does when she used to touch him when they were younger.  
  
_When they were younger._  
  
That phrase stays on his mind. He is not young anymore. He is in his late forties, and Martha is 17 years old.  He should not feel this way, he should not want this. Not with her, not when she is so young.  
_And his aunt._  
  
That thought gets him out of his mind. He might be able to overcome the age difference, which could be justifiable. After all, the last time he saw her, she was still this old. She died at this age, she never grew old. _He_ could never see her grow old. And she was immortalized, in his mind, at this sweet 17 years old age.  
  
But she was not only that. She is also his blood relative.  
  
And she doesn’t know that.  
When he opens his eyes again, he finds her looking directly at him. Analyzing him, a view between confusion and happiness. She thought he was dead, he realized, but he is not. He had come back to her, just not as she had imagined.  
  
In a reality where time travel is possible, who can dictate who can love whom?  
  
One of her arms continues travelling along his face, looking for all the clues time and travel had done to him; while her other remains on his hand, firmly gripping him, as if she is too afraid he would let go, he would disappear from her again.  
  
And suddenly he remembers his younger self. He remembered coming back to this house, his house, looking for his mother. This is going to happen tomorrow. After coming back from travelling alongside time with Claudia and learning about the past and future. He remembered meeting Martha, on this same spot, and how she told him that she knew about it. About whom Mikkel was who he really was.

_Just before she died_. He remembers. _Just before she died in your arms._  
  
“Martha, wait,” He tells her, meeting her eyes again, “There is something I need to tell you”. She looks at him confused. As if wandering, what else could it be? What else could he tell her, _how much information can a person take in, without going mad?_  
  
Jonas was a genius in that area. There had been a point in his life, after seeing Adam – after seeing himself – killing the love of his life, where he stopped wondering what could be possible or impossible.  
  
And Martha would learn that now.

 

* * *

   
“It’s impossible,” She says, very low, for the third time, standing by the kitchen, far away from him. He is standing up, next to the table. He had told her about Mikkel, about Michele. He had told her who they were: Aunt and Nephew. Honestly, he felt as if his life was a _Game of Thrones_ episode, just worst. Who could have thought that Winden would be worst that Westeros…?  
  
“It’s real,” He says, “Maybe that was the reason for all of this. Maybe that was why we always felt so close” He had had so much time to think about this, about all of this.  
“But if this is true…” She rumbles, looking down at her feet, and then looking at him, for the first time since he told, “Then Jonas and I… then _you_ and I…” She couldn’t let herself finish that sentence, but he nodded, understanding what she had meant.  
  
_Yes_. He had had sex with his own aunt, that one time at her father’s party. Before it had all began.  
And the worst thing was that he had leaned them to that. His version of the past, who knew the truth, had told her the exact words to let that happen.  
And the worst thing is, that he would give up anything and anyone in his very sorrow life, to go back to that moment. To be able to kiss her one more time, to be able to hold her one more time.  
  
Martha cried out in pain and mortification, covering up her mouth, understanding the consequences of her actions. Involuntary, he takes two steps towards her, wanting to hold her, to hush her. But he knew he couldn’t, and he puts his hand into fists, holding them by his side, and looking down.  
  
Maybe Martha would come up to terms with the nature of his relationship, as he had done so long ago. He had grown to accept that he was – _still is_ – in love with this aunt. Maybe tomorrow his version of the past would come to this house and would kiss her, just before Adam killed her. Or maybe not, if he could make it on time to stop it all.  
  
But right now, he knows she is not there yet. And he knows,  she cannot see him.  
  
“Maybe it’s better if I leave,” He tells her, as calm and sweet as his harsh voice, unused to speak with anyone anymore, can manage, “You can stay here, wait for my mother- though I’m not sure she will be returning…“ He said, turning around – but before he could completely do that, she grabbed his hand once more, stopping him on his track.  
“When I came through that door, and I saw you…” He looks at her, but she’s only looking at their intertwined hands, “and I saw you… I was not afraid, as you thought…” He was practically holding his breath, waiting for her answer, “I was surprised. I had a déjà vu because I had seen you before…” He frowned at this… they had never met before… maybe his I in the future, in a few years, would come again to meet her… “Well, I had not seen you… I had dreamed about you…” She looks at him, as trying to see if he could understand what she’s trying to say.  
  
He remembers his dream, that one mixed between the memories of their night together, so many years ago for him, but with his present self… but no, that was not possible. She had never seen him before, why would she dream about him?

  
Again, he should have learned by now that nothing was impossible.

  
“It was the first dream in months that I had, which did not involve Jonas or my family, and I couldn’t understand why I was dreaming of that. Of that man which I had never seen, but felt like I had known forever” Her hand is on his face, her body nearer and nearer, “And especially, _that_ kind of a dream” She finishes, with a little laugh which does not make the atmosphere any lighter, “you also had it, didn’t you?” She asks, almost a whisper. And he nods, before answering “Yes, and I thought I was sick as hell for dreaming about that…” She shakes her head, “You are not sick, Jonas, you never were. We never were. This cannot be wrong” Her voice is almost a whisper, and he doesn’t know if it’s because she’s trying to convince him, or herself.  
  
And the next thing he knows, her mouth is on his.  
And he doesn’t think about it for another second, because he has been waiting 30 fucking years for his moment. For the moment to kiss her, to hold her again.  
May the world and time be fuck. He knows this is all absolutely wrong, but he doesn’t care.  How can he care, when her lips are on his, so hungrily, and all he can think is of the memories he has of her… of the magic, the wonder of kissing her again.  
  
His hands go around her waist, pulling her towards him, and she moans into his mouth, kissing him even more, trying to get closer to him. Jonas knows what she is thinking about… she is thinking he kisses just as her Jonas, and he knows that because she kisses just as he remembers her to. After all these years, those feelings never faded off.  
Martha starts kissing his cheek, then his neck, and he turns to her touch, eager for it. He doesn’t really understand why she wants this, why she likes him this way, but he doesn’t care. He will take what it’s given to him. She looks at him, right in his eyes, and in there he sees the love she has for him, she has for Jonas.

  
Of all the people, she is the one that understands the most. His mother kept asking for _her_ Jonas as if he wasn’t it. And the rest were struggling to see him as the teen boy they had known. But not her, not Martha. She could always see right through him. She touches her front with his, in their tight embrace, and he takes his chance to kiss her forehead, then her cheek, then her neck. God, had he missed her. God, does he love her.  


“Take me to your room,” She says through gasps, and he stops.  
He stops kissing her, and contemplates her, looking for a piece of doubt in her person. She smiles as if listing to his thoughts.

“Yes, I am sure,” She says, but confusion doesn’t leave him. He doesn’t want to do something she will regret later… how can she even want him, desire him, when he looks as old as her parents? In his youth, some of their friends had a thing for older people, but he knew that had never been Martha’s case…

“I don’t care how you look” again, was she inside his head or something? “I don’t care about it, Jonas” Her voice is more intense, her hands firm on his face, “I think we are a perfect match”, She says, and then all sense of coherent thought leave his mind.  
  
He kisses her again, turning sides and bringing her towards the stairs. They trip over a little bit and both share a laugh about it, kissing again. He hadn’t felt so carefree since he was a teenager. At the top of the stairs, Martha breaks their kiss and quickly takes off her top, standing in front of him only with her bra covering her breast. And then, she reaches for the clap behind it and takes it off, too.  
She stands in front of him, bare from the waist up, and he can feel himself getting hard. Should it be wrong? Who knows…  
Martha stares in him, and he understands want she wants. So he also takes off his shirt, his mutilated and scarred torso revealed.  
Martha looks at him, seeing him for the first time. She touches the scars he has in the front, the ones he made through all the things he has survived, and also the one's product of time-travelling so much. She touches his elbow and the burned skin at the back.  
“I’m sorry” She finally says, her hand still on the burned skin, her eyes travelling to meet his, “I’m sorry you had to live through all of this” And then she is kissing him again. It should not surprise him anymore, how it is always her who shows the initiative, who takes the first step. 

  
Her soft breasts press against his hard skin, one of her legs captures one of his, and her body crushes him, no space left within them. She can definitely feel his arousal, and she grinds towards it, a moan escaping her lips just as he moves down to kiss her neck. He pushes her inside his room, and she follows. They enter, and without breaking their kiss he hurriedly takes off his shoes. She does the same, and they stumble and fall on his old bed, far too small for both of them. He continues kissing her neck, then her collarbone. Finally, he reaches her right breast, and he kisses her, delicate at first, hungrily then. She lets another sound from her lips, her hands on his hair, playing with it, pulling at it every time he kisses her nipple, and then when he turns to her other breast.  
Martha traces his back; she traces each and every one of his scars with her fingers. Here, with her touching them, he doesn’t remember the pain of them, which feels distant. He feels on fire, he feels alive again, and _oh God_ , he has not felt so alive for such a long time.

  
He kisses her down on her belly, all the way until he reaches the beginning of her jeans. He touches her inner tight through them, feeling the heat over the thin fabric of her summer trousers, and she shivers, rising her hips at his touch.  
“Take them off” She commands, and he obeys.  He takes her jeans and her underwear all at the same time, leaving her completely naked. She doesn’t wait, hurrying up, and also unbuttons his trousers, taking them off, his member finally finding release and standing out in front of them. He doesn’t even have time to completely remove his pants before she is grabbing his cock, making him shudder from pleasure. He joins his forehead with hers, both their breaths heavy, looking right at each other. The first time they did this, he had closed his eyes, heavy these emotions. This time, he wants to see everything. He wants to see her, to have her in his mind, forever.

“I’ve always loved touching you,” She says, her voice rough, “I’ve missed this so much, Jonas”.  
Hearing her say his name makes him shout his eyes.

“Yes” He answers, “and I’ve always loved kissing you”. And with that, he breaks off her grip and leans down, kissing her core. She gasps, surprised because he knows he had never done this to her before. At 17 he had been to inexperienced… not that he had too much of experience now – time travelling, fighting to destroy what you yourself had done, all while pining about your dead teenage love, doesn’t help when finding a new partner in an apocalyptic future – But he had a little bit more than as a teen. And he wanted to give her everything.

  
He kisses her, licks her, and occasionally and very delicate bits her clit. He raises his sight and sees her head on the pillow, her eyes shout close, one of her hands is on his upper back, the other one at the back of his bad. As if sensing he is seeing her, she looks at him, right through his eyes, and then she lifts herself up a little bit. With his arms, he grabs both her legs and positions himself better between them, burying inside. He doesn’t really know how long he continues. He knows time is not eternal, he knows they don’t have much of it. But right now, the apocalypse could start, and he would be glad to die here, between her legs, her taste on his mouth. She is so freaking delicious.

  
He notices that she is burying her nails in his back, and he hopes she leaves a mark. Between all the marks he has, having some made by her would be incredible.  
Jonas starts seeing how her breath becomes stronger and faster, how she starts letting out of her mouth small cries and calling his name.

“Jonas…jonas… I think I’m gonna-“She doesn’t even finish that sentence before he feels how her core tightens and how hot, humid substance invades his mouth. Sweet and also dense, much like her. He licks it off, while she continues to shiver, crying out his name.  
When she finishes, she drops on his bed, her breath absolutely erratic. He rises from between her legs and looks at her.  
Martha’s eyes are closed, a smile on her face, and quickly grabs him, bring his lips to hers, kissing him hard. His mouth is wet, from pleasuring her, and she moans at that.

“I’ve missed you much” she cries out, half between their kisses.  
“I’ve missed you for twenty years” is his response, and he regrets what he says, but she just smiles at him, understanding everything that he wanted to say but couldn’t.  
“You don’t have to wait any longer” she answers, and then she is kissing him again, his bodies laced together, and he cannot understand, how after so many years, he can still feel so much for her. Adam had told him “ _The pain will stay with you. You will carry it, until one day, you are ready to let it go”._ But he could not, honestly, understand how that day could come.  


Martha Nielsen was his strength and his weakness.

Her hands are on his hair, his back, his legs. Everywhere. And all he wants, right now, is to melt into her, to die in her arms and never become the cause of her death.  
Martha lets her hand wander between their joined bodies and grabs his cock, stroking it. He gasps at the touch of her hand, and bites into her ear, into her neck. Her breath is as erratic as his. He knows that she wants this as much as him, but he looks at her anyway, searching into her eyes. Her view is clouded by lust and desire and… love. And it seems to say everything he wants to tell her right now.  
And with that, he enters into her, her eyes shouting down at the intromission into her body, her back arching, receiving him. His hands dig into the pillow behind her and hers into his back, once again.  
He closes his eyes too, letting the feeling of being with her, of being inside her once more, settle.  He moves a little bit, and she lifts up her hips, letting all of him inside her, and right then she kisses him, one of her hands on his face, stroking it, the other one has started to lower down on his back, reaching his butt. They break the kiss and she pants into his ear, while he tries to reach every piece of Martha that he can: her cheek, her neck, her collarbone.  
“Jonas…”She whispers, “Jonas…” It seems as if she wants to say something, but it’s too afraid, or too into the moment to say it. He looks into her, and she touches his beard, looking into his eyes, “I love you” She finally says, “I don’t know why I have never said it before. But I love you, and I probably always will”. He can see that in her: the love, that undying, timeless, almost poetic love that they share.  
But before he can answer, before he can tell her that he loves her too, that she has been the reason he kept living all these years, all this time, she makes him turn around. He is surprised by how strong she is. And now Martha is sitting on top of him, with his cock inside of her, their bodies united.

She stands up, her beautiful form showing off to him like a goddess’s, her breasts right in front of him. He lifts up his hand and touches one of them, and her back arches, as she continues to move, backwards and forwards.

“I love you too” He answers her old statement,” And I probably always will” After that she kisses him, while they both continue moving, more frenetically, searching to make the small gap between them impossibly close, their sweated bodies joined together. He doesn’t know how long they are like that, exchanging those kisses, caressing each other’s bodies, some words being mumbled from their lips. He doesn’t promise time, he doesn’t promise anything, because he knows he can’t.

  
And she doesn’t, either.  
  
After some time, Jonas notices how her breath gets higher and higher and how the pressure between them gets tighter. He knows he’s close, but he refuses to come before her. And he refuses to miss that moment.  
He goes faster and he can also feel her going faster, losing herself to the feeling.

“I’m close…”She says, very low and  timidly, and Jonas doesn’t know if she was saying that to herself or for him, “So close…”He grabs her face with his hands, looking into her. She looks at him and then closes her eyes, lost in the moment. But his are wide open.  
And after a few more seconds, he can feel her walls closing into him, her release washing him over, small pleasure cries coming out of her.  
He looks at her, directly, and he starts moving faster than ever, letting himself go too. She looks at him, apparently also wanting to see him coming for her, with her.  
  
Several minutes pass after that, with both of them coming back into their senses, down from the hype of the sex. Jonas lies down on the bed, Martha on top of him, nothing covering their naked bodies, and right now nothing else matters for him. Apocalypse can be damn.

 

* * *

 

Jonas and Martha lie down on the bed, his chest on his bed, his back exposed to her, while she traces down all the lines on it. Jonas’ eyes fight to stay open, enjoying the sensation of her fingers on his skin. He can barely remember the last time he had been so relaxed, or the last time he had had a proper night sleep. Not waking up by any nightmares, or night terrors, or visions of the past.  
  
They are both absolutely silent, not wanting to break the peace. But as usual, Martha has always been braver than him, and it’s her who speaks first.

“What happened?” She asks, in reference to his slashed skin, “How did you get this scars?”.  
“Different time periods” He answers, “When you travel, raising so many questions, trying to change the past, change the future, battle the people who want the destruction of the world to happen… well, you _do_ get some scars” Maybe some months ago she would have thought that he was crazy. But now that she knows the truth, she understands that it’s better not to ask.

“And this burn, here?” She asks, and he shivers, but now because of her touch. That one had appeared after one of his travels, the first part of burned skin. And he remembered Adam’s words about it, about human bodies and time-travelling.  
  
_No_ , he decided, He would not, _could not_ , turn into _that_ – he could not turn into _him_.

“That-“He started, “is the product of time-travelling. The human body is not so strong as to resist that… so the skin starts getting scorched”. She nods.

“Mmm… well. I think all the scars only make you look sexier” She says, coming closer to him, and kissing the burned skin, a smile on her lips.  
He turns around

“How can you even….”He starts and her smile fades off, “How can you… desire me like this?” Her eyes are narrowly close, “I mean… I am…”

“Old?” She finishes for me, and he nods, embarrassed “Because it’s you, Jonas. It’s you. It’s the boy with a dark sense of humour who could make me smile every day. You touch the same, you smile the same… you even smell _exactly_ the same as I remember. It’s always gonna be you” She touches his face and leans on her touch, as he always does. She comes closer, kissing him slowly, lovingly on the lips. Just a peck, not a real kiss, “How can this be wrong, when it feels _so_ right?”The last part is said almost as a whisper, and he understands that she is not only talking about age difference caused by time travel but to their situation itself: they are blood-related.

How can it, indeed?

He shakes his head because, after everything, he still doesn’t have an answer for that. And he has decided, he doesn’t care about having one. So he just leans on, capturing her mouth and kissing her again. She smiles through the kiss – and then, they hear it.  
An intensive banging on the door, as if someone was trying to bring it down.

“HANNAH!” Katharina Nielsen’s voice says, “OPEN THE DOOR, YOU FUCKING CUNT!”  
  
Martha and Jonas get up from the bed, standing still just for a few seconds, not moving – until the hear crystal being broken. Jonas starts getting dress, passing Martha’s jeans to her. She quickly dresses them and her sneakers, but can’t find her t-shirt. He remembers it lies at the top of the stairs, along with her bra, so he quickly gives her one of his old, teenager t-shirts, which were there in his house.  
Quickly she dresses into it, while he dresses into another one, not bothering with his trainers.

  
Katharina’s voice sounds closer and angrier, shouting his mother’s name, and they head towards the stairs, Martha on the back, Jonas shielding her.

  
“HANNAH!! YOU FUCKING BITCH, WHERE ARE YOU!” She says, rage all over her voice.

“She’s not here!!”He shouts, from the middle of the stairs, looking at her. Katharina turns to him, anger in her eyes, and a look he has seen so many times, in himself, in other people. A murderous look.

“Where the fuck is your mother?” She demands. Martha is still at the top of the stairs, and she hasn’t seen her. He comes down and Katharina follows him with her eyes.

“I don’t know. She took the machine - the time-travelling machine, and I don’t think she’s coming back” He knew she would do that, of course, and that’s why he was so calm. Everything was coming together. She looks at him, desperate but still angry. He knows she hates him – he should not exist.

“You fucking piece of-“But she doesn’t finish because Martha comes down.

“Magnus has it!”She says, looking at her mother. Katharina’s gaze comes only a little bit softer and confused, looking at his daughter. Martha walks down and stands just next to Jonas.

“Martha?” She asks, “What the hell are you-“but then she stops, looking between Jonas and Martha. He had not even realized it, but Martha had grabbed his hand, joining them.

If Jonas thought he had seen Katharina mad, it was before this. Now her gaze was of absolute rage, and he really thought she could kill him.

“YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!”She screams, and he shivers down because he knows that is what he is. Katharina pulls Martha to her side, but both their eyes never leave each other. He sees Katharina grabbing her daughter’s arm tightly, perhaps too tight.

“Do you know who this man is, eh, Martha?” She asks, angrily, her eyes travelling between him and her, “This man, is the son of your brother Mikkel. MIKKEL IS MICHELE KANHWALD! YOU ARE HIS AUNT, AND HE IS YOUR NEPHEW!” Martha’s eyes show she is afraid, but also determined, and Jonas would have not expected anything else from her.

“I know-“She says, low, and Katharina doesn’t hear her.

“MIKKEL TRAVELED BACK TO 1986! HE MARRIED FUCKING HANNAH! THIS…MAN… SHOULD NOT EVEN EXIST!” She continues, but at this Martha snaps.

“I KNOW!” She screams back at her mother, and loses herself from her grip, “I KNOW WHO HE IS – I KNOW WHO WE ARE - AND YOU NEVER AGAIN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” At this, the older Nielsen woman stops on her tracks. She looks at her daughter, surprised by her reaction… and then she notices her shirt. She looks back at Jonas, and notice he’s wearing no shoes.

Her face hit it – the reality of what they just did moments ago before she came, disgust all over her face.

“Oh no…” She says, “Oh no…. what the….” Martha looks down at her feet, and Jonas shrugs off – because he knows. Katharina looks at her daughter, “How could you… with him? Are you nuts?” But then she turns to Jonas, and anger rises again, “And you… you FUCKING PERVERT… She’s 17!! How old are you, eh? 40?” _More like 50_ , he wants to say, but prefer to shut up.

“STOP IT!”Martha screams, and Jonas makes a step towards her, but Katharina grabs her daughter’s arm and heads towards the door.

“YOU KEEP YOU FILTHY HANDS OUT, OF HER, YOU HEAR ME?” She screams on her way out, and the last thing he sees is Martha’s eyes looking into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things.  
> 1- Yes, they don't use a condom, and that's on purpose. I imagine that Martha could get pregnant and them boom! we have to see which character in DARK that child could be (everything is connected)  
> 2- I may or may not write a continuation of this or a Martha POV of this.  
> 3- I do think that the rest continues as it did on the show- Jonas insists Martha to stay in the bunker, she disobeys because fate will be fate, and she dies.


End file.
